


Dress Code

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (of a sort), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Markus may not like having to dress formally, but Simon sure does.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "uniform kink" and I mean technically one could argue that fancy-schmancy dress clothes are a sort of uniform when you’re in a super srs job like Markus is. Suppose I could also loosely interpret it as "getting hot over someone's clothing". 
> 
> In this, I basically imagine him wearing the outfit he wore when he first infiltrated the Stratford Tower, that suit/jacket combo, because he looked damn good in it. I mean, you’d be hard pressed to find anything that a guy like Jesse Williams looks bad in, but this in particular I really, uh…
> 
> …Go read the story.

_Well, this doesn’t look too bad._  
  
The suit looked good, in fact; Markus just felt terribly out of place in it, unaccustomed to wearing formal clothing. The few occasions he had had been at Carl’s art shows, or other events where Carl had insisted he get all fancy. “It’ll make me feel less self-conscious,” he’d said, but Markus knew he’d just privately found Markus in formal-wear strangely amusing. But there probably wouldn’t be anything especially funny about today: They were attending a formal political meeting regarding android rights. It was going to be a day of offering bland smiles to politicians and making sure no one tried to assassinate him.  
  
Fun.  
  
But Markus supposed it was _slightly_ better than being surrounded by hostile, armed soldiers with orders to shoot, and he’d managed that well enough.  
  
Of the supplies that had been recovered from the remains of Jericho, he was glad that this particular suit, the one he’d worn to the Stratford, had survived. It was one of the few suitable clothing items he had for occasions like these, and he’d taken some great pains to keep it clean and presentable in the event it was ever needed. Markus had put it on carefully, trying to avoid wrinkling or staining anything prematurely, and was examining himself in an old, cracked mirror.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The old office building that served as Jericho’s current headquarters had doors with windows on them, and Markus could tell from the silhouette it was Simon before he opened the door. They shared a room- and a bed- but Simon had gotten dressed earlier and gone off to meet with Josh about something, so it was the first time Markus had seen him dressed up: A nice shirt with the sleeves rolled up, covered by a sleeveless sweater, dress-pants and a tie. He looked _good._  
  
“Nearly ready?” Simon asked, lingering in the doorway as Markus admired him.  
  
Markus turned to face him properly and spread his arms. “How do I look?”  
  
Simon’s eyes dragged up and down over his body with unmasked interest… And something a little heavier than that. “Good,” he drawled, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Really, really good.”  
  
Markus grinned. “Do I?”  
  
“Oh, absolutely.”  
  
“Come over here and show me how much you like it, then.”  
  
Simon chuckled and strode over, kicking the door shut behind him, and kissing Markus easily. They had so little time along together, both so absorbed in the day-to-day tasks required to keep Jericho going, and it was rare for them to have some private time together that didn’t come when they needed to power-down. It was a shame, really, as being alone with Simon did wonders for Markus’s mental health.  
  
After a moment or two, Simon pulled away. “What time does this thing start again?”  
  
“Four o’ clock.”  
  
Simon’s eyes rolled to the ceiling as he calculated. “It’s two-thirty now, thirty minutes to the event, forty to be safe, ten to fifteen minutes to get everyone assembled… Yeah, we have time.”  
  
He then dropped to his knees and started to undo Markus’s fly.  
  
Markus burst out in surprised, nervous laughter as he leaned back to brace himself on the table behind him. A lack of private time had, by necessity, meant that they had only had sex a small handful of times since getting together, and Simon had never done _this_ before. “Uh-”  
  
Simon hesitated, fingers on the crease of the casing that contained Markus’s genitalia. “This alright?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine, just- just surprised. We have time for this?”  
  
“We have time for this,” Simon assured before popping the casing open and smiling sweetly up at Markus. “I just wanted to show you how much I like your suit.”  
  
Markus barked out a laugh that turned into a groan when Simon put his mouth on him; they’d done it a few times, but they had been the first few times of Markus’s existence, and he was still unaccustomed- and highly sensitive to- sexual contact. “ _Fuck_ ,” He groaned, pressing one hand over his mouth and using the other to grip Simon’s hair. The walls of the office building were thin, and they didn’t need to broadcast what they were doing to everyone else. “You really like it that much?”  
  
Simon pulled off, grinning. “Oh, it looks great on you. I thought so at the Stratford, too, but we were kind of busy that day.” He went back to what he’d been doing, and Markus’s sighed, lightly tugging on Simon’s hair.  
  
“Wouldn’t have minded you mentioning it,” he mumbled, bucking lightly into Simon’s mouth, “Could’ve found some time to- to talk about it.” He’d been about to say ‘could’ve found time to talk about it afterwards’, but afterwards Simon had been hobbling back to Jericho with a damaged leg and Markus had been playing referee between Josh and North as they’d argued about what to do next. Best not to go there now. “ _Fuck_ , how do you do this so well?”  
  
Simon rolled his eyes and pulled off again. “I love how you keep asking me questions when I’m obviously doing something else with my mouth.”  
  
“Just curious.”  
  
Markus was quiet for a while after that, lightly gripping Simon’s hair and delighting in the treatment. Simon must really have been enjoying that suit, because he was dragging his hands down Markus’s pants, digging his fingers into the fabric but never bothering to pull them down all the way. Eventually Markus’s grip grew tighter, his thrusts became sharper, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to smother the regrettably loud sound he made when he came.  
  
“… _God_ , Simon,” Markus hissed after moving his hand, after Simon had pulled off and stood up. For an android who was so sincere, so _sweet_ , he could be an absolute devil when he was alone with Markus; the smirk that was currently gracing his face was something Markus alone seemed to be acquainted with. Markus pulled him in for a kiss, spinning him so that Simon was bending back slightly over the table, pushing up against his still fully-clothed figure and groaning at the friction.  
  
One of the many advantages to being an android was that they didn’t have much of a refractory period.  
  
“Turn,” Markus gasped, patting Simon’s hip, “Turn, turn, turn.”  
  
Simon turned around, bent over properly and braced himself on the table as Markus fumbled with his belt. “Probably should have done that before asking me to turn around,” He suggested, giggling when Markus made an irate noise at him. “Please don’t rip anything, I don’t have anything else for this _meeting!_ ” The last word came out as a yelp as Markus finally managed to get his pants down and started groping around for his casing. “Boy, I really worked you up.”  
  
“Damn right you did,” Markus muttered as he fumbled with the edge of Simon’s casing. “We haven’t done this in a while.”  
  
“Just two weeks ago, maybe.”  
  
“That’s a long time.”  
  
Simon shook his head, grinning. “You went almost ten years without having sex, and now apparently I’ve ruined you so bad that going without for two weeks is a bad, a bad, _shit._ ”  
  
Now Markus chuckled, gripping Simon firmly but carefully. Androids were hardier than humans, but they had a similar sort of sensitivity where genitals were involved and touching too hard without lubricant could and would hurt. “Yeah, what was that? What was that?”  
  
Simon bucked into his hand, fingers curling into fists on the tabletop. “W-We really should finish up,” He croaked, static clinging to the edges of those words. “We need to meet the others.”  
  
“Oh no,” Markus protested, stretching out over Simon’s back and mouthing as best he could at his neck, “You started this, I’m finishing it, and I’m gonna do it at my own pace. Don’t think minding the clock will get me to bring you off faster.” His cock was still wet, though, and it was better to make use of that before it dried, so Markus prodded around at Simon’s entrance until he moaned and strained backwards towards him. “The further we get into this,” Markus said roughly as he lined himself up, “the more it feels like _forever_ since we’ve done this.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you dress up more and maybe I’ll be more diligent about finding closets for us to fuck in,” Simon said breathlessly.  
  
Markus paused, right on the edge of pushing in, and Simon damn near whined at him. “You _really_ like this suit, don’t you?”  
  
“I like your dick more.”  
  
Markus burst out laughing. Simon so rarely swore, but when he did he always did so with a blunt, dry delivery that never failed to be hilarious. “Do you? Do you like my dick more, Simon?”  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” Simon grunted, pushing backwards towards Markus.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Losing my patience, Markus!”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Markus conceded, “But we’ll be exploring that more later.”  
  
“Whatever, just-” Simon let out a weak cry as Markus pushed in, overwhelmed before regaining his senses enough to start babbling. “Oh, _oh_ , Markus!” Simon gasped, hands scrambling on the tabletop as he tried to find his bearings. “ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
Markus settled into a fine rhythm, the two of them rocking against one another as the table creaked steadily beneath them. Simon made such wonderful noises, the kind that would stick in Markus’s mind later when he was meant to be focusing on politics, and God, it was going to be impossible to get through this evening while resisting the urge to find a private place to fuck Simon in, they were both ruined for the whole evening. He'd be thinking of nothing but Simon beneath him, on top of him, with his mouth on him again like it had been earlier- “God _damn_ , Simon.”  
  
“You’re right,” Simon groaned as Markus gave a particularly hard thrust, “We need to do this more often. We need to make more time for this. This is really good.” His voice was growing fuzzier, a sign of high stress and impending climax in an android. “The best I’ve felt in a while.”  
  
“Same, I’m really- _ah!_ ” Markus came, rutting frantically into Simon before his legs damn near gave out on him, and he had to fall on top of the other android to keep from dragging them both onto the floor. Within a minute or so, Simon keened and shuddered beneath him for a moment before going limp, body heaving below Markus’s.  
  
They lay like that for a few minutes. Not needing to breathe, they could afford to put their full weight on one another for extended periods of time, and it was always nice to be so physically close to Simon. That being said…  
  
“I feel dirty.”  
  
Simon giggled again, and Markus felt every small movement against his chest. “Yeah, I guess that’s the effect of-”  
  
“Markus! Simon!”  
  
The two froze.  
  
And then, fast as possible, they stood up and frantically started righting their clothing. They were just presentable enough by the time North reached the door and flung it open; thank God she’d called out beforehand or they’d have been in trouble. North, in a black dress with one side sleeved and the other not, put her hands on her waist and eyed them both suspiciously. “What’s taking you two so long?”  
  
“We’re good! We’re fine!” Simon said sweetly, blinking innocently at North as though he hadn’t just been getting the reaming of a lifetime. “Just helping Markus put himself together. We’ll be right down.”  
  
North rolled her eyes. “Hurry up, alright? Josh is getting all philosophical, and you know how that makes me.” She stepped back, out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Only once they heard her footsteps receding did Simon and Markus relax.  
  
“Thank God we don’t sweat,” Markus whispered, self-consciously smoothing down his vest.  
  
“Or ejaculate.” They’d both be a mess if they could do either.  
  
They both took an extra moment to look themselves and each other over, making sure that they hadn’t torn anything and that every item of clothing was where it needed to be for a formal occasion. Abruptly, Simon gripped the front of Markus’s jacket and yanked him close. “When we get back, I’m going to fuck you in that suit,” He growled into his ear.  
  
Markus groaned. “We really have to leave, don’t work me up again.”  
  
“Seriously. Everything’s staying on.”  
  
“Sex is difficult if clothing doesn’t come off.”  
  
“You have no imagination.” And then- to Markus’s open-mouthed shock- Simon gave him a smack on the ass and walked to the door. “Alright then, let’s go, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we get the night to ourselves.”  
  
Markus followed after him slowly, mouth still open.  
  
Yeah, tonight was going to be a hard night.  
  
At least there would be a payoff later.  
   
-End


End file.
